


Amargo final

by Rohel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cybertron, Español | Spanish, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-War, Pre-War, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohel/pseuds/Rohel
Summary: La guerra terminó, pero algo salió mal. La historia dictaba un final distinto, de pronto un cambió y ahora todo lo que suponía debía desaparece ante sus ópticos.Una historia contada en drabbles.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Inesperado final

**Author's Note:**

> No le pongo muchos tag's porque no quiero hacer spoilers y porque tampoco quiero levantar muchas expectativas, jejeje.  
> Como mi ingles es no muy bueno y no me tengo tanta confianza debo publicarlo en mi idioma natal, pero puede que en algún momento pida ayuda a una amiga para que salga en ingles :)

**CAP. 1 INESPERADO FINAL**

¿Y ahora qué?

Era la pregunta que estaba en el aire, habían perdido. Todo suponía un mal sabor de boca, más cuando estaba a punto de ganar la lucha de millones de años, pero de pronto su líder había caído y todos los frentes estaban rodeados a una orden de la muerte ¿habían sido traicionados por alguien, acaso? Nada tenía sentido ahora. La orden fue dada, su última gran batalla se liberó con una causa distinta: sobrevivir. Los que debían morir, murieron. Los que debían ser capturados, fueron tomados. Los que lograron escapar, huyeron.

La tierra, un supuesto aliado los había traicionado sin duda, pero también se habían traicionado a ellos mismos, pues ahora el genocidio no pudo ser detenido y los humanos llegaron al borde de la extinción a manos de los Fase seis. Sixshot, Tarn, Overlord; no tuvieron piedad alguna. Ciudades enteras fueron devastadas en un par de días, las defensas militares poco pudieron hacer. Fueron un juego de niños para ellos. En menos de un mes terrano, los humanos había casi desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra y ahora los decepticons ciberformaban y construían una colonia. Mientras Megatron volvía a su planeta de origen para regresar lo a la vida.

Megatron había ganado y los decepticons con él. Era hora de reclamar el premio y el primero que debía ser tomado como presea era el Prime. Pero había escapado junto a sus autobots, la vida de sus amigos, la vida de los que le siguieron y de los que habían muerto debía ser valorada. Si los humanos no los querían allí, si querían que murieran, entonces solo podían dejarlos a su suerte y salir de allí. Optimus Prime mandó un último mensaje antes de que todas las comunicaciones autobot guardaran silencio: _**"Sobrevivan"**_

Con el paso de los ciclos los autobots eran cazados, se había dado la orden, dar la oportunidad de rendirse y someterse al nuevo régimen o aceptar un destino en nada amable, la esclavitud era peor que la muerte, eso es algo que todo el universo sabe, el perdedor siempre tiene que pagar más de la cuenta

El séquito de Prime tenia un valor diferente al de la mayoría de los autobots, a los _trofeos_ no se les concede parley. Sus cabezas tenían precio, solo si se les entregaba vivos. Megatron "era compasivo" así que cualquier autobot que trajera a sus pies a alguno de la lista, sería bienvenido de nuevo a casa. Cibertron podía perdonar a sus hijos. Se prometía igualdad tras una leve ceremonia de lealtad al supremo comandante del mundo y la instalación de un chip inhibidor de "malas intenciones" desarrollado por Shockwave.

Perseguidos por las galaxias, con el animo por los suelos y con el temor de ser traicionados en cualquier momento, la moral se desmoronaba con cada nuevo ciclo.


	2. Llamada

_Estática.  
**“¿Alguien nos recibe?”**  
Estática.  
**“...or favor, respon… no… jen sol…”**  
Estática.  
**“lguien?... Oh Pri… DJD… arn llegó!”**  
Llantos. Estática.  
**“¡AUXILIO!”**  
*Fin de la comunicación*_

Todos en la sala se quedaron mudos, después de tanto tiempo, lo primero que aparecía en una frecuencia autobot era un llamado desesperado de auxilio. Claro, habían recibido varios llamados por otras señales que no eran fiables, pero aun así eran investigadas para corroborar su fiabilidad. Gracias a ellas habían logrado rescatar a algunos autobots, algunas eran emboscadas obvias y otras no tan obvias, pero esta en particular era una llamada de auxilio proveniente de una vía segura, solo que de un lugar desgraciado y peligroso.

\- Eso fue lo que recibimos apenas hace unos momentos. La señal viene de la Tierra, están usando un canal seguro autobot. Optimus ¿qué hacemos?

Blaster anunciaba con pesar en su voz. Había corrido varios códigos de reconocimiento de voz y rastreado cualquier cosa inusual, pero todo indicaba era genuina.

El Prime se veía serio, más de lo usual. Miró a su equipo inquieto, era bastante difícil era tener que ir huyendo todo el tiempo para mantenerse a salvo de caza recompensas, cons y desertores autobot que habían cedido ante la oferta de Megatron. No eran muchos, pero el número iba en incremento luego que se diera a conocer que el tarniano cumplió la promesa y que los que se rindieron y los que entregaron a algunos de sus amigos, ahora eran cibertronianos libres, de bajo rango, pero libres.

-Iremos, pero solo será un pequeño grupo de avanzada, los demás deben permanecer atrás. No será diferente de otras expediciones de rescate… Pero les ruego que si algo llegase a pasar, busquen a Ultra Magnus. Él junto a Elita les darán provisiones y un nuevo refugio. 

Elita One y Ultra Magnus protegían a todos los autobots rescatados y cada uno comandaba un titán. Habían tenido mucha suerte de encontrarlos y de que quisieran ayudarlos. Sin embargo, a pesar de contar con dos titanes a su lado, era una odisea sobrevivir, el energon era algo difícil de conseguir en esos días y la demanda no era poca. Por ello debían ser en sumo inteligentes al hacer cualquier movimiento. Eran los pequeños grupos de rescate quienes preferían movilizarse y traer a los que pudieran, sin revelar su ubicación en vez de arriesgarse a mover al titán y quedarse varados en medio de no se sabía dónde.

-Perceptor, dirige el rumbo hacia la Tierra. Será una misión de rescate: un grupo pequeño, únicamente voluntarios. Dos irán conmigo, dos se quedarán en la nave de rescate, el resto debe permanecer en el arca. No los arriesgaré a todos, el arca debe permanecer oculta en alguna región del sistema solar terrestre, únicamente cuando volvamos y contactemos por el canal seguro podremos obtener las coordenadas. Iré a preparar la nave. Tomen el tiempo necesario para pensar el ofrecerse como voluntarios.

Los 10 bots en la nave escucharon con cuidado. Eran un grupo pequeño, pero solo eran los más cercanos al Prime los que había decidido hacer las misiones de rescate y alejarse en lo posible de los titanes para no poner en peligro al resto. Miradas rápidas entre todos aseguró la formación del mejor equipo disponible.

Pusieron manos a la obra, cuanto antes mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronto las cosas se van a poner difíciles :I  
> Mi amor y agradecimiento a mi amiga ServingSmoothies que me ayuda como beta. qvq Gracias nena!


	3. Arribo

Tras dar un salto, se aproximaron con cautela a una de las lunas del gigante gaseoso del sistema solar terrano. La despedida fue corta, un permiso de despegue y el deseo de buena suerte.

La pequeña nave viajó en modo sigiloso, pero veloz. Se acercaron desde el lado oscuro de la luna, sigilosos y protegidos por su sombra. Ya en el sitio Perceptor, tras un rápido escaneo marcó la ruta más segura y descendieron al planeta.

De nuevo la oscuridad fue su aliada, tocaron superficie sobre las aguas del helado océano del sur y de allí volaron apenas sobre la superficie. Al fin arribaron a una zona no muy alta. Ocultaron la nave y tres bots descendieron: el médico, el ingeniero y el Prime. Perceptor y Ironhide, a regañadientes, se quedaron a esperarlos. Era tan importante asegurar la salida como el poder transportar a los heridos.

-¿Wheeljack, por dónde? Estar aquí me pone los nervios de punta- preguntó Ratchet.

-A una hora de aquí, con suerte. Es mejor movernos pronto, los escudos disuasivos durarán lo suficiente para el trayecto, pero debemos apagarlos al llegar. Con suerte al regreso se habrán cargado lo suficiente para un nuevo viaje.

-Capto señales autobot- Interrumpió el Prime.– Son dos… No, son tres.

-Las tengo… Están adelante. Tengo la lectura de sus biorritmos, pero son demasiado débiles para poder asegurar que no es una trampa.

-Apresurémonos.

Viajaron en silencio y con todos los sentidos alertas. Llegaron a lo que en algún momento fue una hermosa ciudad humana que ahora no eran más que ruinas. Se mantuvieron alertas al máximo de sus capacidades y se adentraron en las ruinas de los que fueran casas y edificaciones en el pasado.

Cuando el camino fue demasiado sinuoso para poder continuar en su modo vehículo, regresaron a su modo raíz. Ocultos, permitieron que el ingeniero hiciera su trabajo, quién desplegó pequeñas sondas que se elevaron para mapear la zona en busca de otros seres y sus objetivos.

-Tardarán un poco, debemos apagar los escudos. Ratchet, creo que a esta distancia reconocer los biorritmos no debería ser tan difícil, pero mantén el rango solo a un par de kilomentros a la redonda por seguridad. -Dijo el ingeniero.

-En eso estoy desde que llegamos Wheeljack, pero las señales son confusas… Temo que o estén mal heridos o muertos. Esperemos tus sondas ayuden a localizarlos. -Respondió el médico con pesar.

-Roguemos a Primus que estén aún con vida y podamos llevarlos a casa.-Optimus trató de sonar optimista, pero era difícil en esas circunstancias.

-Optimus, si están vivos podría ser una trampa.

-Lo sé viejo amigo, lo sé. Pero no podemos abandonarlos.

-Listo, tenemos ojos. – Dijo Wheeljack desplegando el mapa holográfico de la ciudad en donde aparecían tres puntos parpadeantes. Sus compañeros.-Solo detectó tres señales de vida mecánica. Una es en especial muy débil, pero están vivos. Están a 10 kilómetros y medio de aquí, las coordenadas terrestres son -33.444260, -70.653537.

-En marcha.

Los tres autobots avanzaron y a los pocos minutos habían llegado con el primero, aun en guardia, pero seguía sin haber rastro de otro ser vivo, orgánico o inorgánico.

El Prime y el ingeniero mantuvieron la vigilancia mientras Ratchet avanzaba al lugar exacto. Brainstorm yacía allí, apenas vivo. El médico de inmediato empezó su trabajo.

_-¡Optimus, tengo a uno! Es Brainstorm. Necesito que busquen a los demás, si no lo atiendo pronto, morirá._

Se comunicó por interno, no podía arriesgarse a gritar.

Se movilizaron, avanzaban uno a la vez, cuando el otro vigilaba, sin dejar nunca al que corría descubierto. Pronto Wheeljack encontró a Swerve quién iba y venía de la inconciencia. Era un milagro que el minibot siguiera vivo.

 _-Aguanta chico, ya llegó la ayuda.-_ dijo Wheeljack preocupado.

 _-Ratchet, vamos a necesitar la nave, están en muy malas condiciones no van a lograrlo si los movemos._ -envió Wheeljack por interno.

 _-Lo sé, maldita sea. Abre el canal de comunicación con los demás y diles que vengan por nosotros. Brainstorm tampoco soportaría el viaje.-_ Respondió Ratchet, ocupado con Brainstorm.

_-Aun falta una señal, iré a buscarlo. Ustedes esperen a los otros._

Optimus cerró su canal y se apresuró, sabía que Ratchet iba a regañarlo por la mala idea que significaba ir solo, pero si dos de las tres señales autobots eran verídicas, la tercera señal debía estar esperando ayuda. Avanzó hacia un edificio que estaba luego de un largo jardín, se adentró a él y tras varios metros allí estaba la tercera señal, Drift. Se acercó y tocó su mejilla para saber si estaba aun consiente. El corredor despertó asustado, parecía querer decir algo, pero no podía, su caja de voz emitía solo estática.

-Calma, los sacaremos de aquí.-trató de tranquilizarlo Optimus. _-Ratchet, lo encontré… Es Drift, está vivo._

El médico se quedó helado ante la noticia, lubricante se desbordó de sus ópticos. Su conjux estaba allí, todo este tiempo estuvo allí ¿y él no pudo reconocer su señal? Se talló la cara y terminó los primeros auxilios de Brainstorm.

Iría por Drift. Iría por él.

_-Wheeljack, sube a ambos cuando lleguen los demás, iré por quien falta._

Corrió hasta donde lo esperaba Optimus y sin pensarlo dos veces revisó a su pareja. Estaba en pésimas condiciones, pero estaba vivo y Optimus había hecho bien en no moverlo, debía arreglar primero algunas partes para que no se desangrara cuando lo llevaran en la camilla. Ratchet, por primera vez en eones, agradeció a Primus.

-Hola chico… v-vine por ti, te encontré…-susurró Ratchet, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos.

Estática.

–͉̲͔̯̣̌̽̏̚R̟͛o̭̯͎̔̋͞ͅ-̟̏Ṙ̻o͇͝d̦̘͔̝̆̓͒̐…̣͕͈͈̄͐̏͘d͉̑ì̡̡͓̄͘m̂͢u-̻͚̘͖̍͗̓͝

Estática.

Ambos mechs se inquietaron ante el nombre pronunciado.

-Drift, ¿qué ocurre con Rodimus?-Preguntó Prime, apretando los puños.

-̱̣͙̬̑͌͐̌E̱̮͓̘͗̌̾̅-̢̩̠͖̒̂͠͠é̬̂l̙̰̤͔͊̇͗̋ ̹̞͈̘̿̀͗͞l̠͍̫͖̒̌̽͝ő̺̦͗…̧͊ ̛̯̭̞͕̐͋͞-̢̜̭̺̔͗̑̐ ̩̺̠̓̉͝ estática -ì̲e̤͡n͎̅ḙ̓…̦̿ ̛͎T͖͊ȁ͟r͙̀n̖̉…̧̼̅̈́-…̬̀l̩̔o͜͞ ͒͜t̰͌i̛̩e̾͜n̬͒e͕̍.̯̀.̻̓.̎ͅ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanchanchanchanchaaaaan!  
> Por cierto las coordenadas si funcionan xD
> 
> De nuevo gracias a ServingSmoothies por ser la beta más buena onda del mundo y regañarme qvq loveu


	4. Rehén

Rodimus apenas tenía noción de quién era o dónde estaba, Tarn lo mantenía tan drogado y apaleado que apenas y podía procesar lo suficiente como para seguir vivo.

El comandante de la DJD lo exponía como un trofeo de guerra en su sala de mando, atado con esposas de estasis, que colgaban sobre su cabeza y obligaban a su cuerpo estar más o menos levantado, al menos hasta sus rodillas que arrastraban en el suelo. Su cabeza miraba hacia abajo goteando energon de la comisura de los labios y su tabique nasal roto, mientras el bot de la máscara observaba, complacido, su predicamento.

-Había escuchado que este autobot en particular era bastante conocido por valorar poco su vida y tomar misiones suicidas, así como exponer a su equipo a peligros desastrosos, pero mírenlo ahora, hizo todo por escapar, por alejarse de aquí y los protegió hasta la muerte incluso rogando por las vidas de ellos. Fui misericorde, tome su destino a cambio de la vida de tres de ellos y aún así dejarlos a su suerte no pareció gustarle ¡Hasta osó reclamarme! Mas cuando terminé con él no podía ya ni hablar... 

Su voz era baja, suave, pero severa. Cualquier bot que la escuchara estaba destinado estremecerse de miedo. Una suave risa casi compasiva se escuchó tras su máscara. 

–Vaya que rogó por la vida de cada uno de sus compañeros, especialmente por el traidor de Deadlock, sus ópticos de terror cuando Helex casi lo despedaza por la mitad. Pensar que los humanos tenían tales técnicas de tortura y que los autobots defendían a tan grotesca raza. Supongo que estirarlos lentamente de las extremidades hace la tortura aún más eficaz.

El monólogo de Tarn para sus principales era bizarro, era como si contara algún cuento viejo para entretener a un sparkling, enajenado y despersonalizado. La manera más fácil de sobrellevar los horrores cometidos contra su propia especie.

-Estoy seguro que nuestro amo estará más que satisfecho del entrenamiento preparado para su nuevo trofeo- Dijo Kaon mientras cuidaba con cariños a la mascota.

Pronto un mech encargado de vigilancia entró e hizo una reverencia.

-Mi comandante, hay lecturas de señales autobot, vinieron como usted previó, una de ellas… Una de ellas es el Prime, mi señor.

-Así que el Prime está aquí. -Tarn sonrió tras su máscara, complacido- La suerte nos sonríe hoy, tendremos los dos regalos perfectos para nuestro amo: los dos Primes restantes. ¡Helex, Tesarus, Vos, Kaon! Es hora de ir por los trofeos de Megatron. Traigan al otro, posiblemente servirá.


	5. Dos

-Estamos aterrizando.

Perceptor dio aviso, mientras la compuerta se abría y Ironhide bajaba con camillas para transportar a los heridos. Primero Swerve, luego Brainstorm. Optimus y Ratchet venían con Drift. Wheeljack tomó el lugar del Prime para que el médico, el ingeniero y los heridos subieran y así quedaban a salvo en la nave primero.

-Ironhide, debo ir por Rodimus, Tarn lo tiene.-Dijo Prime mirando hacia afuera.

-¿Estás loco, acaso? ¡Optimu, obviamente es una trampa y tú vas corriendo a ella!-le respondió Hide, preocupado.

-No podemos dejarlo, es más joven que nosotros y sabes que a pesar de todo es un Prime, el más joven, no puedo simplemente abandonarlo.

El guardaespaldas bufó negando con la cabeza y sus brazos cruzados. Optimus siempre sería un joven cabezota, pero su trabajo era cuidarlo y eso haría.

-En verdad que tu no aprendes ¿eh?-Respondió finalmente.

-Lo siento, amigo mío. Sabes que no puedo dejarlo atrás.

-Lo sé. Vamos antes que me arrepienta.- Abrió de nuevo su canal de comunicación con la nave.- Percy, lleva la nave a un lugar seguro. Si no volvemos para medio día, váyanse de aquí.

-Entiendo. No se retrasen.

Perceptor estaba por iniciar el despegue cuando fue detenido por el ingeniero, quien abrió de nuevo el canal de comunicación con tierra.

-Hide, lanzaré mi escudo. Optimus tiene el suyo y siendo optimistas ambos podrían usarlo, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, así que tú debes llevar uno también. Esto los mantendrá ocultos cuando vayan de regreso a la nave así no revelarán nuestra ubicación.-Dijo Wheeljack.

-Comprendo, lánzalo y lo atraparé.

La compuerta de descenso se abrió mientras la nave se elevaban lentamente. Wheeljack había magnetizado sus pies a la plataforma para poder lanzar. Perceptor, valiéndose de sus sensores supo cuándo el guardaespaldas tuvo el artefacto en sus manos. Era hora de irse.

-Buena atrapada. Suerte.

La nave se alejó silenciosa mientras ambos mechs avanzaban hacia lo desconocido. Solo podían seguir el rastro que Drift había señalado para Optimus, quien rogaba estar a tiempo y poder rescatar a Rodimus.


End file.
